Supernatural Past
by icewizarding
Summary: This story is about the past..and Alec and Magnus used to know each other till Alec moved.. What if one day Alec moves back and finds out Magnus was and is a prince! What if they find out they have some powers? :3 (I suck at summaries o-o) (Maybe lemons later :D )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D, So this is my first Fanfic.. Please don't kill me with your reviews if you don't like it xD, I just felt like doing this story since i was bored e.e I swear i will continue if people like it :D (Cassandra Clare owns all characters sadly xc )**

**(Alec Pov)**

_13 Years before _

"_Hey Allie?" Magnus said._

"_Yeah?" I turned around to look at him. We were both sitting in the grass outside of the castle, and had just finished playing tag. I looked into Magnus cat like eyes._

"_Mommy said you guys are leaving.." he said slowly._

_I looked at him sadly and said "Yeah, mommy said she's getting a new job."_

"_Oh, when are you guys coming back?"_

"_I don't know Maggie, in a long time I think…"_

"_Ooh so when, we both big?" Magnus giggled._

"_Yeah!" I giggled. "But not old like grandma!"_

_Magnus laughed. "Okay, so we see each other again?"_

_I nodded._

_Magnus smiled and digged in his pocket. He took out a yellow ring with a fake green diamond in the middle. "Look! I have two! When we bigger we can see who is who with these!" he said handing me the ring and took out another._

_I smiled and put it on. "Okay, so never take it off Maggie!"_

_Magnus giggled and put on the ring. "Pinky promise, I'll never take it off!" he said holding out his finger._

_I wrapped my finger around his. "Pink promise, Maggie!"_

"_Pinky promise Allie!"_

I woke up with a start. That dream, had been a memory… I looked next to my bed and saw a small drawer, with the ring on top of it. Its been 13 years and I haven't seen Magnus since. I was five, he was six, now I'm 18 and maybe he's 19. I clutched the ring to my heart. He was my best friend. The only one that I talked to that wasn't one of my family members. The only one who understood me. The only that ever wanted to talk and play with me. I wasn't sure how he looked now I just remember those eyes.

What if he was short or tall? What if his hair color had changed by time? Had it gotten darker or lighter? What about his skin? All he'll have that I might remember are those eyes.

I looked at the ring. It was golden I hadn't noticed before, with a emerland fake diamond. The ring reminded him of Magnus eyes. Just like the diamond but Magnus eyes had a glint of yellow in them. Almost like cat eyes.

"Hey Alec?" I heard a voice behind the door, instantly reorganizing my sister Isabelle, but called her Izzy for short.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Can I come in?"

"Um.. Yeah, you don't have to ask.. You always come in without asking…" I chuckled.

She came in laughing and sat next to me in my bed. "Hey, where did you get that ring?"

"Oh um.. I found It a long time ago, and I thought it was nice."

"Oh, Well mom wanted to tell you that were going to the Bane's kingdom my mom got a job there… Their paying her double, from what she gets here so were moving in the after noon."

Bane? I felt like I knew that name only that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh ok, its not that bad we moved twice already. Can't be that bad.. So what is mom doing? Can we help her in her job?"

"I don't know maybe if she needs help, she's designing dresses for the wealthy, apparently theirs going to be a ball and they found my mom to help them out."

"Oh." I knew as in wealthy, that prince's, princess, and even some kings and queens might come.

"Soooo… you have to start packing, also help us get some stuff in the wagon."

"Ok, I'll meet you down stairs when I'm done packing." I said slowly. And she left.

I put on some fresh clothes and a coat knowing it was cold outside so I didn't bother with my hair, it was still going to get messy again. The first thing I packed was my ring in a small box.

[Break]

**Magnus Pov**

I lay in my bed remembering the dream that I had. _(Yes, Magnus and Alec had the same dream/Memory :D). _I got up and opened a small box in top of one of my drawers. I had one for almost everything. I sat back down clutching the box in my hand, and opened it. On top of purple fabric was a ring. Gold, with a fake diamond in the center of it that was blue as the sky. Magnus clutched it in his heart and could feel tears in his eyes.

He remembered giving Alec one when he was six and Alec five. They were exactly the same but his diamond was blue.. Alec's was green. He tried to get the correct shade of Alec eyes but no matter how hard and how many times he tried he couldn't. He remembered right before Alec got in the wagon and left with his family.

_I hugged Alec as hard as I could and I heard him gasp._

"_Maggie… I cant breath!" _

_I giggled, "Sorry, I'll miss you Allie, you're my best friend!"_

_Alec looked at him sadly, "You're my best friend too! Mommy said that some day we'll come back!" _

_I smiled, and hold out my hand with the ring on my finger. "We will always be best friends ok?, If you ever come back ALWAYS wear it! So I can see who you are Allie!"_

_Alec Giggled, and hold out his hand, "I'll always wear it!, I swear I'll never loose it, so you better not loose it too!"_

_I nodded and said, "Best friends forever?"_

"_Best friends!" Alec said happily._

I noticed I had started crying. He had never came back. Those baby blue eyes, skin white as snow, hair black as night, and lips red as blood. He looked as a male form of Snow white. Only with beautiful blue eyes. I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard a small knock in my door.

I wiped my tears away, and made sure I was alright, after a while I said "Come in."

The door opened and Simon came in. "Your majesty, I have brought you towels for your bath, Also the king would want you to come to the dinning room for breakfast."

I chuckled, "Thank you Simon, but you can still call me Magnus, I'm only three years older than you.."

"B-but you're the P-prince…" Simon stuttered.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, but I'm also your friend. Well we've been acting like friends for two years.."

"Oh. So it ok if I call you Maggie?" He teased. But straightened up when he remembered who he was talking to.

I laughed, "Its ok, and just Magnus."

He nodded and placed the towels next to me, "Ok, cool so the king will want you um downstairs.. Bye."

"Bye Lewis!" I said teasingly.

I saw him smile before he left.

~~~[Break] ~~~

After I was done I looked at my self in the mirror. Black pants that were tight, black boots that reached up to my knees, A normal pink dress shirt, and a purple vest. I had gotten all of these clothes with my own designer no shop in the Bane kingdom will have these colors for men! I got the comb and put my hair up in spikes, I don't know how they stayed up, I'm guessing since my hair was still wet.

_Hmm_ I kept looking at my self and saw some glitter on a tube that I used to use for drawings. I put some in my hair and some around my eyes. I knew my father will yell at me saying I had clothes of women so I put on a black Tail coat with out the tie.

Before I got out of the door I ran to my drawer were I left the box. I opened the box and put on the ring that was inside of it. I didn't notice how long I was staring at it till I snapped back to reality.

I knew I was young when I was with Alec, but he was different. He was different from the others and never asked for anything. Of course Alec never knew I was the prince.

I walked slowly to the dining room and saw my father in the table with his food in front of him.

"Magnus, sit down, I have to talk to you."

I nodded and sat across from him, while the servants brought us our food.

"Yes father?"

"In a week there is going to be ball. I'm going to want you to get your best suit. Also two families are moving into our kingdom the one is the Lightwood's, I want you to go to their shop. I hear Maryse Lightwood has a gift with designing maybe you can get your suit there if you want." His father grinned. Apparently amused with Maryse. "Our other family will be the Morgenstern's. They'll be the new bakers. Also if you want you may go introduce your self this evening if you want ok?"

I nodded and his father stood up nodding at him back. "I have to go I have work to do." and he left.

**Alec Pov**

"Ok kids were here." Maryse said stopping the wagon.

Alec sat up rubbing his eyes. They had stopped in a house that looked normal, not to big not to small, he smiled.

"Everyone get your things and go pick a room theirs four rooms so everyone gets one." My mom said.

Isabelle was the first one to get her things and ran off like a bullet. Maybe going to get the biggest room she can find. I felt some one pat my back.

"Nice house, huh?" I turned around and saw Jace. It looked like he glowed. His hair and eyes were both golden and he was muscular yet thin. But not as thin as Alec…

I noticed I was staring and I quickly said "Oh.. Um yeah, you should go get your room."

He smiled at me, "Don't worry, I was still going to get the second biggest room." He laughed, got his things and went inside.

~~~[Break]~~~

I looked around my room. All of my things were here now. I got the smallest room, not wanting my mom to have it. Also I liked it this way. I took out my ring from the box and put it on looking at it. After this whole time it still fit. I wasn't sure how… It always fitted my perfectly. I went to go lay down in my bed while still looking at my ring. Then I noticed it was glowing. I sat up quickly and stared at it. Magnus never said anything about it glowing.

I went to Isabelle's door and knocked.

"Who is it?!" I heard Isabelle yell.

"Its me, Alec I have to show you something."

"Ok? Come in!"

I opened the door and saw her sitting in her bed with different clothes thrown every where. I sat down next to her and said "My ring. Its glowing."

"What? Its still the same." she said. I looked down at my ring, yet the green diamond was still glowing.

"Isabelle!-" I waved my hand in her face "the green diamond is glowing!"

"Alec.." she said putting my hand down. "The ring looks just like it did this morning.. Its not glowing.."

I looked at her confused and stared at my ring _What?_ Its still glowing! How can this woman not see?! I was interrupted by knocks in our door.

"Hey Alec! Can you get the door? Please hunny I'm busy!" I heard my mother call out from her room.

"Never mind." I said and went to go get the door.

**Magnus Pov**

Maybe I should introduce my self to the Lightwoods.. For some reason that last name stayed in my head.. Did I know them?…

I looked down and saw the ring glowing.. Why was it glowing? It had never happened before I stared at it and saw it only get brighter.. I stared at the blue diamond and started tapping on it. While I tapped it the color got lighter.. I tried to ignore it..

I got up from my chair and went to the stables to get my horse.

"Hey Luke!" I called out at the man feeding my horse.

"Oh hey-" He turned around "Your Majesty! Oh um, hello good evening sir?" He said bowing down.

I chuckled and bowed down too. "Just Magnus Luke, you're sort of like a friend to me. Don't stress in all of that. Also I'm here to take Shadow, I'm meeting the new families that came."

"Oh sure your Maj- Magnus!" He said smiling and took out the horse for me with the sattle already on.

I looked at my horse it was all black, but I liked him so I named him Shadow.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the evening good day!"

~~~[Break]~~~

I saw a normal house my the end of the road. "Easy, shadow.." I pulled on him and the horse stopped. I got off and went to knock on the small door. I heard some yelling inside wondering what was going on in there..

The door opened revealing a beautiful boy with Pale skin like it had never seen the sun, black hair, high cheek boned.. I can also see through his shirt that he was really thin but muscular too.

"Hello, how may I-" The boy looked up and I reorganized those eyes..

"Magnus.."

"Alec…"

* * *

**He-he Cliffhanger :D, tell me what you guys think and if i should continue!**

**(Review Please!)**

**~Ice~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi :3, so people actually liked it? O: Thank you if you did :D, f you didn't.. don't read then... xD, So new chapter might be shorter than the first since i did it in the rush sorry if you hate it xD**_

_**(I OWN NADA)**_

* * *

_"Magnus..."_

"_Alec…"_

Magnus Pov

I stared at him, jaw hanging. _13 years.. _I could feel tears in my eyes but before I let them run down, I hugged him as tight as I could.

"M-Mag-MAGNUS!" I heard him gasp.

I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks and I loosened my hug on Alec.

"Alec.." I backed away to see he was in tears too.

"I'm sorry I never came back. I'm sorry I left you, I thought-"

I chuckled and wiped my tears off. "It's okay..Where did you go..?"

"T-the G-Garraway castle…" Alec stuttered. I could see him stating to blush. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Also the blush was new. I figured I liked that and would try to make him blush whenever I can. Then I saw him studying me seeing my outfit.

"N-nice o-out-fit" Alec blushed deeper. I could tell he was embarrassed and regretted what he had just said.

I gave him my sexiest smirk and said, "Well darling, you look dashing yourself."

Alec Pov

WHY HAD I JUST SAID THAT?! AND WHY DID MAGNUS JUST SAY THAT?! I felt my blush getting deeper. I knew I looked like a fucking tomato. I tried to cool myself down but I knew it was making it worst seeing Magnus outfit. His clothes were so tight!

"T-thank y-you…"

I kept looking at him and noticed I was staring at him. He was beautiful. Yet he loved Jace.. Did he?..I heard a chuckle and looked up.

Magnus was grinning at me and practically purred "Enjoying the view?"

"I.. I-"

"Alec! Who was it?" I heard Isabelle coming down stairs. She came to stand next to me and I whispered to her "Magnus…"

She stared at me blankly then she seemed to snap, "Oh, you mean _Maggie?_"

Magnus chuckled. I shot him a glare to shut up, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll let you both to talk." And she walked away.

Magnus smiled at me "How does she know about our nick names when we were younger?..."

(FLASHBACK)

Izzy Pov

_I was lying down in my bed when I heard Alec moaning in his room. What the hell?! I got up slowly and made my way to his door. I was going to knock when I heard him moaning the name "Magnus". I thought of all the wrong things that might have been going on in there._

_I opened to door slowly and peeked my head in. He was alone. Good. I opened the door and went inside closing the door behind me. I looked at Alec lying in the bed without covers sweating. "Maggie" he moaned. I sat next to him and saw tears in his eyes._

_Wait Maggie? Oh yeah, he used to be Alec's friend before we moved. How could I remember that? I WAS TWO! Weird... I got closer to him I couldn't sort out some words so laid down next to him. I couldn't tell what he was saying._

_Then he said something that sounded like "Best friends Maggie." I kept staring at him and he started to cry and mumbled a sad good bye._

(Back)

"Alec..?"

"I snapped back to reality "oh um.. Sorry I dozed off.."

Magnus raised his eyebrow at me and tilted his head. I blush, how can he make me blush over any little small thing?

"How old are you now?" I blurted out.

He chuckled and said, "I'm 19, you baby blues?"

I blushed at the new nick name. "I'm 18…"

Magnus smirked at me.

"So would you like to come in?"

Magnus chuckled "I would love to," he said winking at me.

I opened the door wider and wet to my room not checking if Magnus was following me. I got to my room and looked at the door for a while, till I felt a hand resting on my shoulder.

"So, are we going in or are you going to stare at the door?" Magnus purred.

I opened the door and noticed it was dark, for there was only a small window.

I closed the door once Magnus came in and saw something two glowing figures. I looked down and saw my ring and Magnus glowing. I sat on the bed which he took as an invite and sat next to me.

"Magnus..." I said staring at our rings.

"You kept it; you kept your promise..." Magnus said.

"So did you..." I smiled.

"Magnus?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

I looked at him back and whispered "Their glowing.."

Magnus looked down and gasped. "I didn't know this could happen..." he shook his head and grabbed my hand.

If it was anyone else I would of smacked them away or snatch my hand back. But with Magnus holding my hand it felt like extra warmth, which I loved…

I looked up to his eyes, they were glowing!

"Magnus, your eyes!"

Magnus looked up and gasped… "Your eyes.."

"What?!"

"Yours are glowing to."

Magnus POV

What was going on? First the rings are going then my eyes and Alec's! I looked at the Angel in front of me since all of this was going on I wouldn't be surprised if wings sprout out of Alec's back.

Alec looked up to me. His eyes were the same yet glowing..I saw that his eyes had fear. Who wouldn't be freaked out? I then felt worry for him. I cupped his cheeks lightly and pressed my forehead against his.

We stayed that way for a while. Breathing the same air, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his warmth.

"Alexander.." I said slowly. His eye brightened up while those blue orbs were glowing..

"Yes?" he whispered.

And I closed the gap between us, crushing my lips against his. Alec seemed to freeze but relaxed and kissed me back. It was a moment later that Alec had opened his mouth and let my tongue inside. I jumped a little when I felt hands slide under my shirt. I place Alec on my lap surprised how he didn't weigh as much as I thought.

I pulled him closer to me that there was no space left and kissed him deeper. I heard him moan and I groaned loving that sound. He pulled my hair which just made me moan.

Finally we broke apart breathing hard while he was still in my lap. I looked up to his eyes and saw that they were no longer glowing. He looked up with his jaw open. What was he looking at? I looked up and saw an atmosphere around us. It looked like half and half. My side was emerland green and his sky blue.

I looked at Alec who was staring at me like _"What's the fuck is going on?!" _

Alec stood up maybe trying to get away from the atmosphere circling us but it seemed to grow wider. I stood up in front of you and the atmosphere made a perfect circle around us. I took both of Alec hands and flames shot up from them. All I could do was stare while Alec gasped.

* * *

**Sooo, tell me what you guys think and if i should continue :D Also if ou would like some twists in the story and message me what you would like to happen i might put it but twist it a bit xD**

**~Review please~ :D**

**~Ice~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So people are actually starting to like this story, Thanks for the reviews! :D. I will try to continue to update sooner and whenever I can. So here's the new chapter, hope you like it :3**

**-I own _nothing_ sadly :'( -**

* * *

_I took both of Alec hands and flames shot up from them. All I could do was stare while Alec gasped_.

Alec POV

What was going on? First the rings, then our eyes, then the circle around us. I looked at Magnus, he didn't even seem surprised by all this. Did he know already? How would he know? Can any one else do this? There was a million questions in my mind till Magnus took my hand.

Blue flames shot out of my finger tips and green flames shot out of his. I gasped and stared in horror thinking the flames might burn me any second. I looked at Magnus to ask if this was all real but he was looking at the flames with a serious expression. My blue flames started to turn to a small shape of a circle around my hand. It started to feel like water.. Magnus's hand started to warm up like if it was an actual flame. I looked around and saw that the atmosphere started to fade.

I looked at the beauty in front of me. Yes, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. They were separated thirteen years.. How had this happened? One second they were talking with glowing rings, after they were kissing. It was is first kiss. He knew his was sloppy yet, Magnus was soft.

"Magnus..?" I whispered, thinking it was all a dream and I might wake up any moment.

Magus's eyes seemed to light up. "It's true you're like me.." he said slowly as in talking to a nine year old.

"Wh-what? What do you mean like you?" I was freaking out now, Was Magnus normal?

"Warlock. You are different thou, you have a gift in controlling water. Everyone has a gift in something, mine is in fire.. Others in seeing the future , talking to animals, mind reading, healing. All different things.."

I stared at him blankly, "What do you mean different?"

He smirked, "I meant no one has seen some one else that can control water. Then you came, I guess it explains your eyes.."

"B-but how-how did- how can I do this, is some one else in my family a "Warlock"?"

"Well its not your mother so it must be your father, he has shown you home to do some spells I'm guessing.."

I sat on the bed and Magnus sat next to me holding my hand, "He died when I was two." I said softly.

"I'm sorry.." Magnus seemed to regret what he had said. "But how did you create the atmosphere around us? It was made of water."

"I -I don't know, I-I didn't even know I could do that and I didn't know I did THAT."

Magnus got closer to me and put his forehead against mine. "You have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen.."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, "Th-thank y-you."

He smirked, "No problem beautiful, You're adorable when you blush you know that?"

I knew I was a tomato now.

Magnus chuckled and placed me on his lap. I blushed even deeper. I don't know why I didn't protest or died of embarrassment. I stared into his eyes, calming my self down.

"I've missed you so much.." Magnus said softly.

"I've missed you too.." and with those final words I leaned in and kissed him.

Magnus kissed back putting his arms on my hips. I put my arms around his neck and opened my eyes while kissing him, seeing that his were open to. We stared at each other while kissing I knew it wasn't what people did, but I loved those cat like eyes. I knew my eyes started to water and so did his till I finally blinked, and kept my eyes closed.

Magnus brought me closer so that I could hear his heart beat. I ran my fingers through his spiked up hair, and pulled it gaining a moan from Magnus. I jumped when I felt his hands under my shirt. I could feel him grinning when I jumped.

He slowly took off my shirt braking our kiss for a second., and attacked my lips once it was off. I knew I was moaning by the point Magnus had no shirt on. I tried not to moan, but I couldn't help it. He bit my lip which caused him another moan.

I didn't hear the door open then I heard some one call out "ALEC?"

I quickly got up to see it was Izzy. "I.. I"

I was expecting her to look angry and start to yell at me but instead she grinned and said "Its cool, I won't say anything. I already knew but I didn't know you would be with THE Prince Alec. Nice." she laughed.

"What?" What did she mean by the prince I looked at Magnus for an answer.

Magnus stood up and sighed, "Alexander I have something to tell you, I am the Prince in this Kingdom."

I could feel my jaw drop "Wait, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't find the time, and I didn't think it was important."

"B-but how-how can that NOT be-"

Magnus started to kiss me, telling me to shut up. When I heard an awkward cough in the background.

I broke the kiss and looked at my sister.

"I won't tell mom. But just keep it quiet in here" She grinned and Magnus laughed wile I rolled my eyes.

"Oh darling, I think we can both tell Alexander likes to be loud." He grinned. I punched him softly in the arm while Izzy walked away laughing.

"So.. A prince with powers?"

"Yes, that is correct darling, but from now on , lets just say I'm your prince." He said and attacked my lips once more.

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this chapter since its so short. Just tell me what you guys think of this one. Also what you guys expect in the new chapter, so that you guys won't get upset xD.** -Please review if you can :D-

_**~Ice~**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for not updating sooner, i had a lot of things to do that were freaking boring. So this the new chapter for you guys :D  
**

**~I don't own any of the characters sadly :'(~**

* * *

_"Yes, that is correct darling, but from now on , lets just say I'm your prince." He said and attacked my lips once more._

Alec POV

We were both shirtless kissing on top of the bed, with Magnus ontop of me. I knew I was blushing like a tomato from moaning so much. Magnus was kissing my neck, while I tried to hold back a moan.

"Mag-Magnus.." I moaned, failing my attempt.

He groaned in return. I gasped feeling his hips starting to move against mine. I was about to protest when I felt him stating to kiss my nipples. I moaned and pulled his hair.

"Mah Magnus.." I whimperd.

"Alexander.." He purred. He started to move lower and unbottened my pants. _No_, I thought, _I can't.._

"Magnus!"

Magnus stopped and his head snapped up, "Yes?"

"I.. I I'm n-not r-ready f-for t-this.." I stutterd.

Magnus smiled and layed down next to me. "Don't worry, I won't push you to do anything- I'm sorry I even tried I know it was-"

I silenced him with a kiss, "its ok.."

Magnus smiled and hugged me, I sunngled up to him.

"Hey, Magnus?" I whisperd looking up at him.

Magnus looked down and said "Yeah?"

"Won't.. um.. they be looking for you.. you know since.. you're um the prince?"

Magnus chuckled "Are you trying to get rid of me darling?"

"What? N-no I-I did-didn't m-mean-"

Magnus chuckled "Don't worry, they will.. What if you come with me?"

I was surprised entering a palace? Its only happened once and that was to get the materails to clean the stabels.

"I would love to.."

Magnus smiled and kissed my forehead, "Good, because I can show you a special some one and some beginers Magic if you would like.."

"Really?" I asked excidetly, I just found out I was a warlock and Magnus was going to show me how. But also a bit jealous, who was this special some one?!

"Yes blue eyes, also.. look at my eyes.."

I looked up to him trying to forget who this "special some one" was and saw how they always were, they sort of looked like a cats, "What?...Their the same as always.."

He smiled at me and said "Try to see through the glamour, darling."

I squinted my eyes, and noticed his eyes changing, they looked just like a cats, I gasped.

He grinned "About time you can see them."

I smiled, "dose every warlock have that?"

Magnus chuckled, "No, every Warlock has their own mark, yet I can't seem to find yours yet.."

We stayed silent for a while till Magnus spoke up, " Come on lets get dressed I still want you to come to the Castle."

I simled up at him and started sitting up.

(Break)

We were both dressed already, Magnus infront of a small mirror who looked like he was trying to apply glitter.

Magnus turned aroun and knotted our fingers together. "Come on, I have a horse waiting for us outside.."

I blushed by how his voice sounded so sexy and I had never been on a horse before, always on a wagon..

He opened the door to my room and we made ourselves down stairs. Me forgetting about everyone else in the living room seemed to be Jace and Isabelle sitting in two different couches talking but stopped when they saw us. _SHIT_.

"Alec?" Jace raised an eyebrow at me. I stood completely frozen.

"Why are you holding hands with that guy?" Jace stood up.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Jace didn't know I was gay, I didn't want him to find out especailly since I had some feelings for him but they seemed to drift off when I was with Magnus.

Isabelle stood up with a sad smile and said "Jace…"

"You're gay?!" Jace asked.

"He dosen't know you're gay?" Magnus asked.

"I'm gay.." I said slowly looking at Jace.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" Jace was rasing his voice now.

"JACE!" Isabelle cut in. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Jace seemed to relax and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down at my feet and quietly said "Because I didn't know how you would react- I thought you would be digusted, I thought-"

"I don't care that you're gay Alec, i'm upset because you didn't tell me sooner." Jace's voice seemed to soften yet it felt like acid was thrown right in my face.

Magnus grip seemed to tigheten on my hand. I looked up at Jace to see his face was relaxed now.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its ok.., are you going to tell mom?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I'm afraid how she'll act.."

Jace smiled at me and said, "Me and Isabelle won't say a word then, so.. who's the dude?"

Magnus chuckled and bowed, "My name is Magnus- Magnus Bane."

Jace's jaw seemed to drop and Isabelle laughed. "Alec, I'm glad you're getting some.. But the Prince?"

Isabelle laughed even louder. Jace walked over to Magnus and said "Your _Highness... _You might be the Prince but I will personally _kill you_, if you hurt my brother in any way."

I blushed. Magnus just chuckled and said, "Oh, It depends in what ways you're talking about.."

I was a it confused but then I got it. "MAGNUS!"

Everyone laughed but me, who was blushing like a tomato.

"Good enough, but you know what I mean." Jace said.

"Yes I do, I swear I won't hurt him."

Jace nodded and ran upstairs yelling "USE THE LUBE!" _**(Was there lube before? o,O I don't think there was o_o, fuck it xD)**_

Me and magnus made our selves outside silently, then Magnus spoke up "You haven't told your mother?"

I looked down at my feet and answerd "No.."

Magnus placed a finger under my chin nand lift my head up, "Its ok I understand." And he kissed me slowly.

We broke apart needing air, Magnus grabbed my hand and took me to the back of the house. There was a black horse there.

"Is this your horse?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on," he said, pulling me towards the beast.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked.

"Y-yeah i- I i-ive never rode a horse before.."

Magnus chuckled, "Its ok I'll be right behinde you the whole time so that you won't fall."

I sighed and tried getting on, No matter how tall I was, I was stuggling. I heard Magnus chuckle and push my ass up. I yeleped and got on quickly. Magnus chuclked and got on like nothing behind me.

The horse started to move and I leaned back to Magnus's chest. Manus wrapped his hand around me and started to kiss my neck slowly. I moaned a little and I heard Magnus chuckle. "Darling, I would love to continue but I'm afraid we can't do this on top of a horse."

(Break)

We were passing many houses, everyone staring at us. Many were saying "Aww" or just smiling at us. And hardly anyone was making disgusted looks. I was happy a lot of people were ok with us. Were me and Magnus a thing now?

The horse stopped and Magnus got off quickly. He grabbed my hand and was pulling me telling me that he'll catch me if I fall. I was in the middle of getting down when my foot slipped from the saddle and landed in Magnus arms. He chuckled and I blushed. _Shit, really did I have to fall?_

"Um.. you can put me down now.." I said my voice shaky.

"Why would I do that for? You're so light, and you look cute this way, blushing and in my arms like this.." Magnus winked.

I blushed even deeper and Magnus smirked kissing my cheek, letting me down.

"Come on beautiful, I'll show you inside." He took my hand and led me inside.

I gasped at the view it was so HUGE, everything looked like it costed thousands of dollars, I didn't know how long I stared till Magnus waved his hand in my face "Hello, Alexander you there?"

I snapped back to reality and said "Sorry dozed off."

"Sure" Magnus smirked.

I blushed and he took my hand leading me upstairs. In the way a lot of waiters and waiteresses waved at Magnus and offerd me a smile.

We stopped at a huge door. Magnus smiled at me and opened it. There was a boy with glasses sorting out some books. _WHAT THE HELL?! Was this his special someone?_ I felt my heart drop.

"Is this your special some one?" I said jealousy clearly in my tone. Magnus chuckled and hugged me from behind.

"No.. This is one of my servants Simon." Magnus said.

"Oh."

The boy with glasses quickly got up and said, "Sorry Your Maj- Magnus, I was cleaning your room, the maid was sick so-"

"Its ok" Magnus chuckled cutting him off. "You may leave now.." Magnus said.

Simon nodded and walked out locking the door.

Magnus was still behind hugging me, "Were you jealous thinking he was the special some one?" Magnus's voice sounded husky and felt warm behind my neck.

"N-no" I lied.

"You're a terrible liar Alexander." Magnus chuckled.

I blushed. He let go of me and took my hand leading me to the bed. We sat down next to each other with our knees touching.

"Wait here darling"

I nodded and Magnus left going thorugh a small door. I looked around and saw colors splashed everywhere. I smiled just like he weard his outfitts he designed his room.

Magnus came in holding what looked like a fuzzy white ball in his arms.

Magnus smiled and sat dow next to me. He opened his arm and what seemed to be a small white fuzzy ball turned out to be a cat. He had blue eyes sort of like Alec's but Alec's eyes were lighter.

The small animal jumped out of his hands and quickly went to Alec side rubbing itself against Alec's chest.

"He likes you." Magnus smiled.

I smiled back a small blushing creeping up in my face.

"His name is; Chairman Meow."

"Chairman? That's a clever name," I chuckled. The cat seeing he was getting no attention jumped off the bed and went back to the small room.

All of a sudden I heard my stomach rumble I hadn't eaten anything that day. I looked up and saw Magnus looking at me with a serious expression, I blushed deep red.

Magnus snaped his fingers and two plates and two glasses popped up.

"What would you like?" He asked.

I looked at him and said, "I-its ok.."

Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes in both of our plates cooked chickens popped out both cut into small peaces. I gasped. "How can you do that?"

" "Magic"" He said jokingly. I stuck my tounge out at him not caring if it looked childish.

Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers again, this time the empty glasses filled them selves with white wine. I smiled up to Magnus.

Magnus started eating and saw that I was staring at him. He picked up a small chicken with his fork and put it in my mouth. I ate it and smiled at him continuing eating my food.

When we were done Magnus picked up the two glasses and handed one to me. I drank it feeling the wine burn my throat, and finished it all.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the plates and glasses were gone. I saw the window and looked outside seeing it was about to be dark.

Magnus captured my lips. He closed the gap by putting me on his lap. He started nipping at the bottom of my lip.

"Magnus …" I moaned.

I put my arms around his neck and jumped a little when I felt his hands going under my shirt. I opened my mouth feeling him invade it the second I did.

The second we both no longer had a shirt on I could feel my heart starting to speed up faster. I was ontop of Magnus still kissing. I felt his hands go to my ass and I could feel my face starting to heat up. Magnus quickly flipped us over making me gasp.

I knew Magnus wanted this, but did I want this? Yes, I did.. I could feel Magnus Unbottoning my pants. He looked up at me for a yes or no, I nodded.

"Alexander, are you sure? I don't want to push you." I closed my eyes and heard his husky beautiful voice.

I opened them and saw how beautiful Magnus was, how I didn't notice why he would pick me, some one so plain while he was so beautiful and sexy. His eyes were filled with concern and with a qustioning look all over his face.

I nodded, "Yes.."

* * *

**Soooo, Tell me if I should write the lemon ;D or just starting from them waking up xD. Also tell me what you guys think of this chapter ~Review Please! :D**

_**~Ice~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING! O_O, RATED M FOR BOYXBOY AND SEX.. OK that was awkward xD Also sorry for not uploading sooner.. fucking school.. Also i'll upload faster next time i swear :Dif you want me to.. Now let the .. reading? BEGIN!_**

**_(I OWN NADA)_**

* * *

_I opened them and saw how beautiful Magnus was, how I didn't notice why he would pick me, some one so plain while he was so beautiful and sexy. His eyes were filled with concern and with a questioning look all over his face._

_I nodded, "Yes.."_

* * *

Magnus smiled and unbutton my pants, I shivered feeling him taking them down slowly. I blushed knowing all i had on was my boxers now. Magnus came back up and started kissing me slowly, invading my mouth with his tongue the second I opened my mouth. I put my hands around his neck making him come lower to me. I felt Magnus's hands go to my hips making me gasp, making Magnus grin against the kiss.

Magnus snapped his fingers feeling his tight pants disappear, leaving him completely naked. I blushed seeing he had no underwear on. Magnus smiled and moved lower stared to nip at my neck marking me as his own. I choked back a moan knowing i would blush like hell if i did. Magnus moved lower and started sucking my nipples slowly making me moan. I pulled his soft hair earning a groan from him.

He started to rock his hips against mine making me harden, knowing he was completely naked. He moved lower down to my waistband and took it off slowly revealing my Hard cock. Magnus sat up and stared at me.

I blushed thinking what he might think right now. How disgusting i was, and was I worth his I? I was a peasant, he was a prince. Magnus ran his long soft fingers on my thigh and whispered, "So beautiful.." I felt blood going up to my cheeks, did he really mean that? Magnus leaned down to my ear and whispered once more "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, never doubt that my blue eyed angel..." I smiled and he kissed me slowly feeling him starting to spread my legs. Magnus broke the kiss once more and whispered his voice husky into my ear "I promise it won't hurt, are you sure about this Alexander?"

I nodded and he started to kiss me slower than he had ever had. I felt one of his fingers go inside of me making me gasp arching my back. "Mahh..." I moaned. Another finger, feeling the pain inside of me. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the worst. Magnus kissed both of my eye lids demanding them to open again, "Open your eyes darling.." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes seeing him in the middle of my legs. "Are you ready?" Magnus asked concern all over his voice.

I nodded once more and he came back up and started to kiss me roughly, making me moan loudly. I felt his fingers come out of me, making me miss his warmth inside of me. I felt his penis enter me slowly making me gasp shutting my eyes tightly. It hurt like hell. I started to feel tears rushing down my cheeks by the time he was fully inside of me. I squirmed under him trying to find the correct position, with my eyes shut tightly. Magnus bent down next to my ear making him even deeper inside of me.

"I'm sorry..." Magnus whispered and started to kiss my tears away.

"Move.." I ordered.

Magnus started to move slowly making the pain starting to feel like pleasure. He started making a small rhythm and lift both my legs up. Wondering what he was going to do i felt his hands grip my ass making me moan louder. He started to massage my ass while pushing in and out of me, while i couldn't take it anymore, "Faster.." I breathed out.

Magnus obeyed starting to move his hips against mine faster. He put my legs down and his hands went directly to my cock making me gasp. He started to pump my cock making me louder than i had that night, knowing that maybe some people outside may have heard us.

"Mahhh Magggg Magnnusss!" I moaned out. His hips went faster and faster while i started to pant like I had just finished running. Magnus stopped making me hiss, wanting him to keep moving. Quickly he flipped us over while he was still inside of me making me gasp at how fast he moved.

I was now on top of him, with Magnus under me grinning put his hands on my hips, "Ride me blue eyes."

I blushed and started to move slowly feeling Magnus stating to thrust his hips. Then all of a sudden Magnus's eyes became darker and started thrusting faster.

"AH! MAHHH...!" I moaned out putting my hands on his shoulders.

Magnus sat up still thrusting into me and licked my neck base to chin, and kissed me roughly. I felt his hands go to my ass and started to spread it more, allowing his cock to enter further. His cock smeared pre-cum all over his lover's chest. Magnus slammed him self deeper into him making Alec moan loudly and hold on to his partners shoulders while his face buried into his partners neck clinging to his shoulders helplessly.

"Soo.. fucking tight." Magnus groaned out.

"Mahh.. Magnus i'm- i'm going to c-come!" and I came spreading hot white liquid all over Magnus's chest and mine. Magnus grinned and took one of his fingers to his chest, taking off some of the cum off and sucking on the finger.

Magnus went faster and faster making me pant and moan loudly. "Magnus! Gahhh!"

Feeling tears starting to rush down his face, he was not used to this type of pleasure.

"So beautiful," Magnus said in a husky voice still slamming in to me.

Then i felt him cum inside of me making me groan loudly. I fell into Magnus's chest with him still inside of me both of us panting and sweaty. Magnus snapped his fingers making the cum between us disappear. Magnus laid down in the bed with me still inside of him not releasing me yet.

I shifted to the side revealing his cock.

I rolled over next to Magnus and rolled over once more facing him. Magnus turned around and got me closer, while i snuggled up to him. He smiled at me sleepy and kissed my forehead.

"I love you..." Magnus whispered.

"I love you too.." letting sleep over come me.

* * *

Magnus Pov

I woke up opening my eyes slowly remembering what had happened last night. I looked down to see Alec in my arms, i smiled and kissed his black hair. Feeling him snuggle closer to me.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said.

Alec let out a small yawn and looked up to me revealing those beautiful blue eyes. I never noticed how feminine Alec looked. He looked at me thought his long dark lashes and his face changed to surprise. "Morning?!" Alec sat up and hissed loudly going to the edge of the bed.

I wondered what was wrong till it hit me, we didn't use anything last night. I stood up completely naked and went in front of Alec, "Alexander, are you ok?"

Alec looked up and turned bright red when he saw me without any clothes on. I smiled and took his hand lifting him up with me. I felt like an idiot for forgetting, it was Alec's first time and i forgot!

I saw him flinch when he was getting up and i smiled sadly at him. I brought him closer by the elbows and kissed him passionately feeling his arms wrap around my neck. I put my hands in his ass, feeling him jump and took away the pain. I felt him relax without the pain and smiled in the kiss.

I put arms around his waist and continue kissing him till i felt him brake away.

"Did you really mean that- what you said lat night..?" Alec asked looking at me through his dark long eye lashes.

".. I did. I always have always been in love with your blue eyes."

"Is that why you love me?" Alec asked cocking his head to the side.

I chuckled and said, "No- there are many things, Your personality, how you can pull off anything, your skin, your hair-" He cut me off and kissed me.

"I- I h-have t-to go, my family would be worried," He said smiling sadly at me.

I smiled at him knowing he hated leaving me as much as I did. I snapped my fingers making Alec fully dressed.

I took his hand and led him to the the door, me still quite naked. When we reached the door i turned around to Alec who was blushing furiously. I grinned at him and said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow? I'll miss you- sadly a whole day. Also i'll teach you some magic i would of but- we had a bit of fun-" I winked at him "You better not get anyone else because I don't like to share whats mine."

Alec was about to leave when h kissed me roughly and messy, making me stay frozen. Where did the shy Alec go?

Alec broke the kiss and said, "Tomorrow."

* * *

**I am sorry ;-; I know i did that sex shit all wrong since i never have made one which made feel like.. an asshole ^.^ And dont judge MEH :O i didn it in under an hour.. I am sorry again ;-;**

**~Review please! :D~**

_**~Ice~**_


End file.
